


HMS Renown, 1801

by fiendlikequeen



Series: Hornblower Drabble Series [4]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlikequeen/pseuds/fiendlikequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's trials have nothing to do with Sawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HMS Renown, 1801

The wardroom is William’s private hell.

The quarterdeck is maddening – Hornblower in full uniform, standing straight and fine and strong and full of fire – and the gun deck is agony – the half undress, the sheen of sweat on the pale brow, the black smudge of gunpowder on his cheek that a tender hand could wipe away.

But the wardroom is perdition. There sits the pretty third, and he twists his queue with one finger, he bites his pen, he traces a pattern on the map with an absent hand, not knowing the inferno to which he condemns the pining William.


End file.
